Ultear Milkovich
Ultear Milkovich (ウルティア・ミルコビッチ Urutia Mirukobicchi) is a female Mage and a former member of Grimoire Heart. She was the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the strongest team in her guild. Currently, she's an independent Mage of Crime Sorcière. Appearance Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. In combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic Lacrima. Gray also remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur. By the year X791, the mark of Grimoire Heart, which was tattooed on her is now no longer visible, being replaced with that of Crime Sorcière, which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar. Ultear also seems to no longer use lipstick. Her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. After using Last Ages, Ultear's body rapidly ages into an elderly woman with gray hair in a bun with her face having gained several wrinkles. She has also become much shorter and uses a cane to walk around with. History Ultear lived happily with her mother, Ur, until early childhood. However, one day, Ur discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power confined inside her, which was giving her a fever and making her ill. Ur took the young and ill Ultear to the Bureau of Magical Development, who agreed to look into and cure the child. They treated Ultear, but in truth abducted her; when Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that her daughter had died and that her body was too ravaged for her to look at. Devastated, Ur accepted the lies and believed her daughter was dead. Ultear, who survived, did not know that her mother had been lied to and assumed that Ur had abandoned her. She was experimented on over a long period of time, being kept in a prison when she wasn't. Ultear, however, managed to escape one day and made her way back home. However, when she saw Ur with Gray and Lyon as her new apprentices, Ultear assumed that she had been replaced, especially once seeing Ur happy with her new pupils. Vowing revenge, Ultear returned to the laboratories and willingly let them continue their experiments on her until she raised her Magic power to an incredible level. She escaped again, however this time destroying the labs with her new found power.As she grew up, Hades found and took Ultear under his wing, raising and mentoring her to learn a form of Lost Magic: the Arc of Time, convincing the young girl that in the "Ultimate Magic World" one could travel back in time and change the past. At some point, Ultear stumbled upon a young Meredy along with a few of her comrades in some city ruins and invited her to Grimoire Heart. Character Navigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Right-Hand Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sorceress Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Cryomancers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Extremists Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Presumed Deceased